


My Dream, My Reality

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Choi Beomgyu, Based on that one time TXT said they're a family, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First proper attempt at Yeonbin here we go, Fluff, Gen, ITS SO FLUFFY, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Kang Taehyun, M/M, Married Couple, Married Yeonbin, One Shot, Plot Twists, Puppy Huening Kai, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, domestic husbands, kinda???, read to find out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10Laststars_WithYeonbinRemember when TXT once sad Yeonbin parents, Taehyun eldest son, Beomgyu maknae and Kai is the puppy?today, we make it real lol (idk if yall can consider this crack treated seriously??? it feels like that)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	My Dream, My Reality

Soobin groans and blinks his eyes open, the sound of a baby crying waking him up from his slumber, the male sighs, untangles the limbs around his waist, and sits up on his bed.

His hands rubbing his eyes with a yawn as he turns to get off the soft mattress.

There’s another groan on the other side of the queen-size bed, the other male shift his position to face the awakened male, but Soobin waves him off and grabs his glasses.

“It's fine I got it….” Soobin informs his half-asleep husband.

The crying slowly dies down but Yeonjun too got up from his lying position, his drowsy eyes darting around for the clock.

“Are you sure?” he mumbles with his eyes squinting to get used to the dark lighting of their bedroom.

“Don’t question me Jun it's 6am” Soobin tells the older man, bending down slightly to plant a kiss on the other’s lips, smiling when the other giggles against his lips.

“Now I better get going before Gyu starts crying again”

_

“Oh hey bud” Soobin mutters, the nursery room door was ajar when he arrived, Soobin is not surprised to see his eldest son in the room by the crib.

Taehyun stands next to the crib with a crying 2-year-old baby, his hands slipped between the wooden bars to pat the infant.

“Dada Gyu was crying so I pat his belly to cheer him up” he announces proudly when he sees Soobin coming in, the seven-year-old still in his pajamas must have woken up first because their rooms are just right across from each other.

The baby still sobbing slightly even after being comforted by his brother, Taehyun’s face morphs into a frown “He is still crying a little though”

Soobin chuckles at his son’s cute antics, always the independent one.

He reaches into the crib and carefully picks up the infant, rocking him gently in his arms. The male then crouches down and kisses his eldest son on the forehead.

“It's okay bud, dada got him, thanks Tyun '' he assures the boy and ruffles his hair seeing as how Beomgyu calms down quickly in his arms.

“Why are you up so early anyway?”

The little boy giggles at his father “Dada I always wake you and papa up every morning” he answers and Soobin mentally slaps his forehead, sheepishly laughing along with his son.

“Oh right...” Sometimes he and Yeonjun both miss the alarm so their ever so responsible eldest son has taken it upon himself to wake up his fathers every morning after the first few times he was late for school.

“I also gave Hyuka food,” Taehyun informs him, a smug look on his face as he does.

He had woken up early because he wanted to pee but seeing how it's already morning Kai went to fill their golden retriever’s puppy food bowl with food as well.

The apartment wasn’t all that big so when he heard his little brother crying, Taehyun rushed over at once. 

“Alrighty, bud why don’t you go wake your papa up and asks him to cook breakfast and then get ready for school?” Soobin suggests, but the little boy laughs harder.

“Dada you’re silly there’s no school on Saturday!” he exclaims and Soobin takes another 10-second pause to process the words before throwing his head back with a groan, even Beomgyu is giggling in his arms.

“It's what- Okay, the stress is seriously getting to me” he pinches Taehyun’s cheeks playfully and send him off to wake up his husband.

“But go wake up your papa, he still needs to cook breakfast”

Taehyun hums and jumps to his feet making his way to the master bedroom “Okay!!”

_

The boy climbs onto the bed where Yeonjun is sprawled on, eyes shut in a doze.

“Papa” he calls and nudges the sleeping male. But to no avail Yeonjun won’t wake up, pouting, the boy gets ready and pounces on his father.

“Papa wake up!” he yells and Yeonjun’s eyes fly open with shock, the man jolting awake with a groan.

He blinks his eyes and playfully glares at the little body on top of him.

“Yikes Tyun! Pumpkin you scared me” he dramatically exclaims with a hand over his heart and an exaggerated look of distress on his face, earning a laugh from his son.

“You’re so funny papa!”

Putting on a daring face, he smirks at the boy “Oh am I? Come here you!” the man swiftly grabs Taehyun and brings him into his arms, tickling the boy as he tries to fight his way out. 

The room now echoes with laughter “No!! No it tickles!! S-stop papa!!” he pleads between his laughs but Yeonjun won’t let him go.

“What’s all this noise boys?” Soobin enters the room with an amused smile, watching the two boys roughing it out on the bed.

“Dada!! Save me!!” But Soobin shrugs at his son, showing how he is feeding Beomgyu milk with a bottle at the moment.

Suddenly another voice enters the room “Hyuka!!” Taehyun calls for the family’s pet, the gold retriever jumping on to join the fun, licking both males on their faces as they laugh.

“Look even your brother is laughing!” Soobin chants, holding up Beomgyu who is giggling at the sight after his bottle.

“Alright that’s enough, come on let's get going people”

_

The family is now in the kitchen, Beomgyu is his baby chair with a pink bib on playing with the food on his plate.

Taehyun is crouching on the floor near the table, making Hyuka do tricks and petting him for each successful attempt.

“Hey Tyun, pumpkin you gotta eat those gimbap first before playing with Hyuka” Yeonjun calls out to him, the boy sighs and pouts his lips but complying nonetheless

“Okay papa”

The little boy washes his hands before taking the seat next to his brother.

The couple is in the open kitchen, Soobin’s arms are around Yeonjun’s torso with his chin on his husband’s shoulder, watching him make more gimbap.

“Any specific to-do today honey?” the elder male asks, eyes still trained on his hands preparing the food.

He gasps and hisses slightly at his husband who suddenly nuzzles his nose on his nape, Soobin smirking at the glare he is given.

“Not really, but I did promise to get Tyun a new pair of running shoes since he won all the races and events he entered last week during sports day though” Soobin informs him proudly, Yeonjun plates the food and swiftly turns around to peck Soobin on the cheek.

The taller man gasps with surprise but his husband only rolls his eyes sassily at him, a payback for moments ago.

“Yup, our talented little athlete isn’t he?” he adds, ruffling Taehyun’s hair as he puts the plate down. 

The boy however looks at his dad with a sour expression “I’m not _little!_ I'm bigger now!!” and as if on cue, Beomgyu yelps along to agree.

The couple laughs fondly at their children, Soobin pinching Taehyun’s sulking puffed up cheeks as he takes a seat.

“Okay okay, pumpkin, whatever you say” Yeonjun clarifies which seems to satisfy the boy.

“Let's all go out, we’ll go get Taehyun’s shoes first and then come back and take Hyuka along for a walk and go to that park cafe he really likes” Soobin suggests as they dig in their breakfast.

He turns to his two boys “What do you say boys?” smiling endearingly when a huge grin is plastered on Taehyun’s face while Beomgyu is more focused on the mashed up gimbap on his plate.

“Yes dada!!” Yeonjun chuckles, cooing inside at his cute son.

“Okay then, finish up quickly so we can get going”

_

Soobin is holding Beomgyu as he walks around the store tailing after Taehyun, Yeonjun snickers at the sight and walks along with his husband.

“He’s still choosing?”

“Yup, he’s pretty serious too it's cute” Soobin comments, Taehyun is wearing this serious focus expression as he looks over the many shoes on display.

Yeonjun hums “Want me to hold Gyu?” Soobin has been carrying him around for a while, but since Beomgyu isn't fussy it's not much of a hassle, yet he can tell the taller man’s arms are getting tired.

“Sure thanks” he admits sheepishly, handing the infant over to his husband.

“Alrighty come to papa baby bear” Yeonjun cheers, loving how Beomgyu giggles at his words.

Soobin can’t help but observe how Yeonjun plays with the infant, cooing, and baby talking playfully.

He thought of having him as his spouse, raising two wonderful sons with him along with their pet dog.

The memories of years being together flooding his mind “What’s with that smile?” Yeonjun asks, Soobin has been staring at him weirdly. 

The man sighs, grabbing his lover by the waist, he softly kisses Yeonjun’s temple “I love this, life with you, with our own family, I love you” he mutters against the kisses, making the pink-haired male blush.

“Oh you- Why are you getting all sappy on me so suddenly Binnie, I love you too” Yeonjun flusteredly retorts, even after years of being married his heart still races each time Soobin says those three little words.

“I don’t know it just…. feels like a dream somehow, like it's too good to be true” Soobin mumbles, but Yeonjun immediately turns his head to face him, a soft expression on his face.

“Hey, it's real, all this, our kids, our marriage, this life. It's all real” he assures him, even Beomgyu who is cradled in his arms is whining along to agree.

Soobin’s smile widens, pecking Yeonjun’s lips when the elder tiptoed to reach him “Yeah you’re right”

Yeonjun nudges him by the arm, beckoning at Taehyun’s jumping form “Now go, your son is calling you. Looks like he finally picked one”

_

“Careful bud! Don’t run too fast!” Yeonjun exclaims, watching as Taehyun runs up to the playground with Hyuka right by his side.

“I won’t!!” yet the boy only speeds up when the puppy next to him outruns him, the couple watching on from the side. Beomgyu is fast sleeping in the stroller,

“He’s asleep?” Yeonjun takes a peek at the infant, smiling adoringly at his son.

“Yup, like the baby he is” Soobin chuckles, the couple sits on a nearby bench, watching as Taehyun runs around and plays with Hyuka.

Soobin has an arm over Yeonjun’s shoulder while the other scrolls on his phone, the older male resting his head on his shoulder while keeping an eye on Taehyun with a smile.

“What are you thinking Jjuni??” Soobin asks, he places his phone down and takes a quick glance in the stroller next to them.

“How much I love my boys” his pink-haired husband replies.

“Am I one of those boys then?” Soobin asks teasingly, poking Yeonjun’s cheeks as he does.

“I said boys, didn’t I? When did I ever mention a hag” it earns a gasp from the taller male with blue hair.

“You sly-” he pauses mid-sentence, his eyes suddenly landing on the sight a few feet away.

A man approaches Taehyun, bending down to talk to him, he can see Taehyun frowning and backing away with Hyuka defensively growling at the unknown figure.

Soobin sits up with alert, his body already on his feet along with his husband “Yeonjun I-”

It all happened too fast

“DADA!! PAPA-” The man stands up and picks up Taehyun’s small figure just as the boy is about to run away, he covers the boy’s mouth with a gag he pulls out of his pocket.

“Taehyun!?”

Yeonjun breaks into a sprint, chasing after the kidnapper with all his might. Hyuka too runs after the man, the puppy hot on his tail. It's late evening but they were in the less busy outskirts of Seoul, heads turned to the chase but only one or two joined the run to help.

Soobin frantically picks up Beomgyu from his stroller, holding the infant securely in his before running off after them.

The infant in his arms cries in distress from being woken up but Soobin’s heart is in panic, fear taking over each part of his mind.

_He took his son, he took Taehyun._

“TAEHYUN!!!!!” He could hear his husband’s yelling, the man sprinting with fury and determination.

The man has Taehyun thrown over his shoulders, his son’s frighten tear-stricken face is heartbreaking, and that asshole better be ready because once Yeonjun gets his hands on him he’ll-

**“YEONJUN!!! TAEHYUN HE-”**

Hyuka catches up to the kidnapper, the puppy biting his leg which causes him to trip as they are coming to a crossroad.

His body crashing to the pavement, sending the small boy in his arms tumbling out of his arms and away.

“COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!!” the man curses under his breath and kicks the dog away, he is quick to get back on his feet and flees before Yeonjun could reach him.

He knows the father won’t come after him, not when his son had stumbled into the middle of the open road.

Soobin watches with horror as Taehyun’s body rolls to the open road, his pained face red and messy with tears and the gag looks like it hurt his jaw when the kidnapper had shoved it in.

Hyuka laid where he was sent flying from the kick, knocked out unconscious and unmoving.

“TAEHYUN!!” at Soobin’s screaming, Beomgyu cries even harder in his arms, the baby not used to the roughness that comes with his father’s running or the loud screaming.

The tall male watches as Yeonjun bolts for their son “YEONJUN!!”

He isn’t fast enough.

“CHOI YEONJUN!!!”

Why doesn’t Yeonjun see it? He’s too far away to be heard.

“YEONJUN?!?!!”

Soobin watches with his breath caught in his throat, his feet picking up pace despite the crying child in his arms.

His heart consumes with dread, mortified at what’s about to happen in front of his eyes.

His scream feels inaudible as if no voice is coming out.

His husband holding his eldest son on the road, ready to rush off but fails to notice the speeding truck coming at them in his worry for the little boy.

_Too close, too late, there’s no way Yeonjun can get out of the way on time._

It all happened so fast, yet so slow.

They didn’t move away on time.

**“YEONJUN!!! TAEHYUN!!”**

_

Soobin bolts up awake in a cold sweat, his breath ragged and shaky as he takes in his surroundings. His heart drumming so hard he could almost hear it rings in his ears.

It's dark, 4am, he’s in his bed and that was a nightmare.

“H-hyung? Is everything alright?” Beomgyu’s voice calls out to him from above, the younger boy’s head poking out from the top bunk, face covered in concern.

“Beomgyu?” his voice almost cracks, the fear from the bad dream still lingering.

He needs to check; he knows it's _absurd,_ it was a dream but he needs to see them or he will not stop freaking out.

Soobin hurriedly gets off his bed and almost clumsily reaches for a shirt once realizing he isn’t wearing a top, Beomgyu sits up on his bed and throws a look of concern at the leader.

“Yeah…you-Hyung _are you crying?_ What’s wrong?” At the sight of tear stains on his hyung’s cheeks, Beomgyu almost rushes to climb down but Soobin is quick to refrain from doing so.

“N-no nothing, just…. go back to sleep I need to…. check something” he assures the boy, wiping away the tear stains with the sleeve of the shirt.

The younger boy looks at him with concern but doesn’t pry for more.

“Okay hyung, wake me up if you need anything,” he tells him, which Soobin smiles at, “I know” and gently closes the door to their room.

_

Taehyun nearly jumps when the door to his and Kai’s room swings open, he’s about to scold whoever it was for not knocking but stopped seeing a distressed Soobin barging in.

“Hyung? Why are you still up-”

Taehyun couldn't finish his sentence because Soobin immediately flops down next to his sitting figure and pulls him into a tight hug, the other’s body shaking lightly as he does.

His hands cradling Taehyun’s head almost fearfully, it makes the concern jump in the younger boy.

“Hyung….is everything alright?” the maknae carefully asks, taken back by the worrying demeanor of his leader.

“In a minute just…. let me hold you” Soobin whispers, still unwilling to let go of the other.

He hugs the boy long and close, telling himself he’s here, he’s not a seven-year-old kid, he didn’t get shoved onto the open road and got hit by the speeding truck.

Taehyun slips his own arms around the elder “Okay…” he isn’t sure what’s the deal but if Soobin needs him then he’ll gladly help any way he can, the leader looks quite shaken.

“I’m okay” Soobin finally says as he lets go of the boy but Taehyun doubts it.

“Are you sure? You’re acting weird….” the younger boy tries to pry but he shakes his head, hiding an embarrassed smile.

“Yeah just……. a stupid nightmare” because how is he going to explain he dreamt of his 18-year-old bandmate as a seven-year-old who is his son with their eldest hyung.

“Doesn’t sound stupid” Taehyun comments, thinking whatever Soobin saw in the dream scared him, and has obviously something to do with him, thankfully Kai is asleep.

“It's fine I’m okay…… you’re okay” Soobin rambles all of the sudden, his hands still gripping Taehyun’s smaller ones tightly.

Taehyun leans in to hug his hyung again, helping the other calm down from the warmth of his touch.

“Hyung, whatever you saw isn't real” he reminds him once more, they stay that way for a few more minutes till Soobin is ready to let go.

The leader walks towards the door while assuring his trusty right-hand man that he’ll be fine.

Soobin pats the boy’s head fondly, Taehyun is here, _he is alive._

“…. Thanks bud, now got to sleep”

_

Yeonjun is startled awake when he feels someone gently tugging his hand, the eldest of the five drowsily blinks his eyes open to see his leader crouching next to his bed looking aghast, his tired eyes shadows fear.

“B-Binnie? Is…...something wrong? It's like 2am” he mumbles yet his hands are already pulling off the covers, body moving to make room for the other boy.

“Can I sleep with you hyung?” Soobin did not even need to ask, the pink-haired boy pats the rather small space next to him, they're a bit squashed together but they make it work.

Yeonjun chuckles quietly when Soobin hugs his torso to make himself seem smaller, the elder softly kissing his forehead to soothe him.

“Wanna tell me what brought this on?” he hums, stroking Soobin’s hair fondly.

“Nightmare”

At the timid voice, Yeonjun coos at his leader “Oh Soobinnie, it’s okay, it's just a bad dream. Hyung got you”

He cuddles the other even closer, whispering sweet nothings into his ears to ease the male.

In times like this Yeonjun once again slips into his big brother persona to comfort his fellow bandmate.

Soobin nods, but his mind repeats those words in his head, right Yeonjun is his hyung.

They’re not married, let alone dating, this is just his hyung who sees him as a little brother.

“It's not real” Yeonjun repeats again for him, feeling a little concerned at the heavy way Soobin is being affected by the bad dream.

“It's not real” Soobin repeats with a mumble in a hushed tone, his disoriented self feeling conflicted by those words.

Wanting it to truly not be real and yet, he can’t help but wonder how it’ll be if that life is real.

“Yup, and it’ll never be real okay? I’m here leadernim” The eldest pecks his forehead again and covers them with his blanket.

“it’s okay, sleep I got you”

They lay in bed and soon enough Yeonjun is fast asleep while Soobin is still blankly staring while deep in his thoughts, his mind still clouded with the dream.

“It's not real…….”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise surprise mfs yes HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL
> 
> yell at me on twt for this @TyunnieBFF


End file.
